That stupid Shinigami
by xTheRabbitofDoomx
Summary: "That has to be a dream." I pinched myself. "No, it's not." The one who was hated by every witch and a few other beings, known for great strengh and called 'The God of Death', the 'Grim Reaper' himself, was laying on the floor in deep depression because he forgot to fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle. Are you kidding me?
1. Introduce Anna

***BEEP* *BEEP* *Clack***

I sighed as I pulled my arm off of my alarm clock and rubbed my eyes. Slowly I became aware of my surroundings, but couldn't bring myself to leave the warmth of my bed.

_Another horrible day in the life of Anna Onyx' _I thought in a sarcastic way. '_Another day, full of pranks, jokes and laughter at my costs'._ Slowly I rose from my bed and began to get dressed. My school uniform was made of a short black skirt, a white blouse and a thin long black jacked with white at the ending of both arms. My shoes were black and had a little heel. After that I went to the bathroom and put on my make up. Not much, but I felt better with it. Then I brushed my long brown hair and my teeth and looked in the mirror again. Grey eyes looked back at me and the beginning shades under them. '_Ok, time to go'._

The walk to school wasn't that interesting. Even the way to my class was quiet. '_Strange'_ I thought. I was one of the last to take my seat and looked at the teachers table at the front. Miss Loore looked sad. _'What the hell is going on?!'_

Having no friends leaves me the only option to ask her. What she said shocked me a bit.

"One of our greatest teachers, Miss Samantha, was killed by a shinigami." She spat the word 'shinigami' out like it was a disease. Everyone in the class made noises like that too.

"I'll kill that fucker one day." said Izumi. She was the best student of our class and everyone loved her. She was the perfect symphony of talented, pretty and a mind-swallowing monster. She even floated at the top of our room.

Wait. Didn't I tell you? Sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Anna Onyx, magical late bloomer witch and biggest looser in history. Nice to meet you.

Two days passed since that tragic news. Miss Samantha was a strange teacher, always talking about mummies and zombies but she was a strong witch, unlike me. I told you before, that I called myself late bloomer. Well it's because I don't have my magical powers yet. I can't even make a bunny appear in a hat. Normally all witches get their powers by the age of 7 or 9. All except me, and I'm 15 so find the error in this. I couldn't even bring my chair and desk to float. Every student who's at least a bit talented could do that. One more sign that I'm the looser. It's like a stamp on my face, because all of the other witches seem to know that I'm – UGH!

I tripped over something. Over me someone started to laugh and it didn't took a genie to know who that was.

"Hey Looseryx, watch where you go." said Izumi and walked with her butlerlike friends away. That bitch. _'One day I get my full powers, you just wait.' _It wasn't even like I couldn't do anything. Since I was little I had the ability to create green glowing walls, but not on my own. They appeared every time I was in huge danger. _'At least something'_. The day was over quick, but Miss Loore loved to give is homework. This time I had to go in the woods near Death City to collect legs from a frog and a special sort of mushrooms. Yes I know, very cliché. But that was ok. I loved the woods. They were so calming and had so much fresh air and – WHACK!

Out of nowhere I got attacked by a boy around my age. Thanks to my good reflexes I could jump aside before he could touch me. He had a short sword in his right hand and didn't look happy. Shit.

"What do you want here, witch?" he growled and came slowly a few steps towards me. Now I was angry.

"Don't talk to me in that tone. I was just collecting mushrooms!" as a prove I showed him my basket, but he just grinned.

"Yeah sure. And then getting frog-legs, huh? Hah don't fool me. But it's good for you to be here. I only need one soul to get my sword to become a death scythe. And that soul is one from a witch~" he singsonged. _'That guy is CRAZY!'_

In situations like this I cursed myself for being who I am.

"Prepare yourself, witch!" he shouted and came rushing towards me. Having no magical powers leaves me only one option….RUN AND HIDE!

The basked was thrown away as I turned and began to run. I heard that guy shouting again and pushed myself faster. After a few minutes I was out of breath and stopped at a large thick tree. I pressed my back against it to make myself a bit smaller. Except for my breath I couldn't hear anything. '_Did I lose him? It's quiet….too quiet' _I've always wanted to say that movie line but being chased by a crazy guy with a sword wasn't the best time.

"There you are!" Shit, he found me.

"Prepare yourself to die, witch!" he shouted and ran with his sword ready to strike. I was frozen in fear. I've never fought with anyone so I was out of options. Time seemed to go in slow motion. He was only a few meters away now. As a last attempt to protect myself I closed my eyes and rose my arms in front of my face.

"DIE! UGH…" was all I heard as something wet clashed on my face. I dared to open my eyes again and saw that guy…..with a huge green glowing spear through his stomach. I was shocked. A scream tore me out of my trance. I saw his sowrd, glowing purple and transforming in a guy too. He was trapped in a green glowing box.

"You monster, what have you done! I'll kill you!" he cried. His shouts were getting louder as the box started to get smaller and smaller and finally crushing him in it. As the two were dead, the green boxes disappeared. I needed a few seconds to catch myself. I fell to my knees and stared at my hands. '_Was that really me? Did I kill them? But I didn't do anything, so how?'_

Yes how? I asked myself that question every time another one came to get me. And then another…and another. I lost count. Still, every time I didn't do anything myself. These green things just appeared and made the work….

Two weeks passed since the last attack and I decided to leave my school and everyone behind to live in a house far away. I couldn't hope for the help of the other witches. "It's your problem so don't bother us." they said. The whole situation was depressing but I didn't give up and tried to get my magic to control. I had faith everything would get better someday.

**Death City – Shibusen – Death Room**

„As punishment for destroying the pyramid of Anubis, all of the souls you have collected will be confiscated." said the father of Death the Kid, Shinigami-sama. Said boy was kneeling on the floor of the Death Room in front of his father and kept punching on it, muttering.

"Dammit. I'm garbage. I'll die."

„But-." Kid stopped suddenly and looked up.

"I'll give you another chance to collect souls. Originally I wanted to give that mission to a 3-Star-Meister, but since you're so cute with your three stripes in your hair when you fight, I shall give it to you." Kid's left eye twitched as he mentioned his hair but was too curious to care right now.

"What is that mission, father?"

"Well, a witch has been around here for a while now, killing every student that came near her in a brutal way. I don't want my students to get slaughtered by her anymore. It would be a good chance for you to get a witch soul again, but as a father I'm also worried. I don't know much about that witch, 'cause nobody came back to report. But she lives somewhere in the southern woods." Kids eyes sparkled.

"Don't worry father. I'll complete that mission perfectly." with that he turned and stomped out of the room, leaving a head shaking shinigami behind.


	2. Of mixtures, rabbits and princes

**AN **

So first of all, thank you for your review **Eclipse1**. It was hard to write more but here is the result Also thanks to **tokyoghoul234** and **GodofGreed **for your reviews. Hope you like the next chapter. Enjoy.

_There for Tomorrow – Stories (Great song, listened to it while writing this chapter)_

* * *

><p>Liz and Patty were already waiting for Kid. They just stood outside the room, wearing their usual cowgirl-outfits. Patty was jumping up and down and Liz was painting her nails. Kid came out of the Death Room, face showing only the normal boredom.<p>

"So….what did he say, Kid?" asked Liz, the older sister of Patty.

"Well, he took all of our souls as punishment, but gave us a new mission instead."

"Yay, where to now?" asked Patty. The trio began to walk towards the main entrance of the school.

"To the southern woods. There lives a witch, who's been killing a few students in a brutal way, as father said." Liz looked more than creeped out.

"No, not again a creepy witch." she whined.

"But Sis, we need her soul to become better." Patty said matter of factly.

"Yes I know, Patty. But that still doesn't make it better." They reached the main entrance and stopped walking.

"By the way, when do we go there, Kid?" Patty asked.

"Well, I thought about tomorrow." he said.

"But tomorrow is our first day of school. Do you really want to miss it?" Liz asked.

"School doesn't run away, a witch could. So tomorrow then. Let's go home now."

"Ok." the sisters said.

"At least I can shower now. A mean sister put me in the mouth of a mummy today!" Liz said and looked at Patty, irritated. Said girl just laughed.

"I'm sorry." Patty giggled. Kid just stayed quiet as they continued their way home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Southern Woods<strong>

"I may have not much control over my magic yet, but I can still do something the old way….which means creating a horrific mixture." I turned on my stove and put a large pot on it to heat up. After that I filled water in it and waited for it to cook. In that time I cut some meat of a chicken and put rosemary, pepper and salt to it. Now to the hard part. The special mushrooms I collected earlier, a wing from a bat, Lillith-Grass and dust from a mummy were also added. I watched everyting cook for a while before I added the secret substance of my grand- grand- grandmother into the pot. The mixture turned purple in an instant, bubbles were coming to surface and green smoke appeared. I turned off the stove and let the pot cool down a bit. The smoke disappeared and left over was a milky substance with bits of chicken. I clapped my hands. 'Success'. I filled a bit of it in a bowl and walked into my living room. The bowl was put on a table in front of my couch. I sighed.

"Finally, I'm starving." I took a spoon full of it and ate. 'Mmmmmh, nothing goes over the good old chicken soup ala granny'.

In the past weeks I got really good at cooking. When you live in the woods with very little chances to go shopping, then that's necessary. But that's not all. The attacks were becoming less and less but I still wanted to be prepared, so I build myself a sort of training ground. I got faster and more agile over the weeks. '_And the side effects of getting a defined body weren't also that bad_' I thought smiling. I blew on the next spoon full of soup before I put it in my mouth. To live in the woods was also helping me to concentrate on my magic abilities. In town everything was so noisy and everyone way stressed out, but here in the woods it's like holyday. But other than that I couldn't do much. But that's going to change now. I finished my soup and put the dishes in the sink. After that I returned back to my couch. On the table in front of me sat a big hat. I tried it before but I didn't get what I wanted….a bunny. Sounds ridiculous, right? But it's one of the easiest tricks you could do with magic. Well, except me. All I got were eggs, dead insects or earth. I opened my magic book and read the spell aloud while moving my hands over the hat. '_Come on, a bunny this time'_. Sweat began to form on my forehead. I mumbled the last lines and finally a cloud of smoke emerged from the hat. I concentrated in the smoke that covered the hat and looked for a sign of a bunny. But the hat stood still. '_Damn' _I sighed. '_Still not good enough'. _Without looking at the hat again I stood up and went to the kitchen. I started to wash the dishes and put the pot of soup into the fridge. Then I dried the dishes. '_Why is magic so hard to control? Everyone in my class could do it without looking. And me? I couldn't even make a bunny appear in a hat.' _Now I was depressed. That was the 59th time I tried that trick. Sometimes I felt like giving up, like right now. But if I wanted to survive I had to try. Sure if I gave up I could let myself get killed by these shibusen students. But these guys were so dumb, I couldn't bring myself to give them this satisfaction. I mean, they'll never get it through their heads that my defensive magic powers worked just fine and had no mercy. I put the last piece of dish on its right place and turned around. I almost had a heart attack as I saw who or what stood behind me. My chest felt like it would explode right now. '_Oh god'_

In front of me….there…..in front of me there stood, no…there sat…the cutest bunny I ever saw. '_Awwwwww how sweet'_ I cooed.

The bunny just sat there and looked at me. Its black ears turned in all directions and its little white nose got up and down as it sniffed. The whole bunny was white, except the ears, which were black. Dark eyes were watching me as I slowly made my way over to it. The hat on my table rolled from side to side, empty. 'I did it!' But the thing with creatures with a magic background is, that you could never know, how much magic it had. That bunny could slaughter me or eat me. It could turn into a fuzzy monster or transform into something else. I put my hand on the ground, moved it a bit to it and waited. Ok, I was a bit scared of that bunny. It hopped toward me and stopped in front of my hand and….just sniffed it. '_So far so good' _I wiggled my second finger and looked for its reaction. It seemed to be interested and tried to bite it. I tapped its nose and it hopped backwards. Seems like it hadn't liked that. I slowly moved my hand towards it again and lifted it over its ears. I started to pet it. The bunny seemed to like that better and sat down. It even closed its eyes a bit. _'Really a cute little thing'. _I kept petting it for a while before I stood up. I knew I had a carrot somewhere. I searched my cupboards for like two minutes and was ready to give up as I saw a white fluffy thing next to me on top the cupboard. '_H-How did it come up here?' _I found the carrot and let the bunny eat. I watched it after that for a while and noticed it could jump at least three meters. Not normal for a bunny. But this is a magic bunny. '_My magic bunny_'. I picked it up and looked it over. Big feet, two ears, little nose, black eyes….."How do I name you?" The bunny just looked at me. I held it against my chest and petted it. I was never good with names. After a good hour (to me it felt like one) of thinking, I decided. The bunny was licking its fur as I jumped in front of it. Not in the slightest impressed it stopped and looked at me, curious.

"You know, I'll just call you Bunny, how's that?" The bunny hopped a bit towards me and started sniffing my hand again. The next thing it did shocked me a bit.

It licked my hand.

I've never been licked by a bunny. Its tongue felt hot, but dry. _'What a cute bunny I got.'_

The next day went outside to train. Bunny was hopping beside me. I don't know if Bunny was male or female but I think it could be a male. Why? Because it marked my whole house with its scent. And that wasn't pleasant. So Bunny and I were going to my training ground. The funny thing is that Bunny even heard on his own name. I call him and he comes, like a dog. As we arrived I began to run through the parcour I created, Bunny right beside me. He even was faster than me with his giant hops. He almost seemed to fly. It was nice to have someone with you. I was alone the whole time I lived here, but now Bunny kept me company.

After a hard day of training we went back to our house. I gave Bunny some leaves and a few vegetables and made myself ready for bed. I looked up at the ceiling as I laid down on my bed and began thinking. The last couple of days, nobody came for me. '_Maybe they've learned it now._' It was strange. Normally at least one guy a week. But this week nobody came. _'Good for me.'_ I thought. But still…..yawn. Ok time to sleep now. Bunny was sitting next to me on my bed now. I petted his ears and wished him a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Death City – 3:00 am<strong>

Liz yawned as the trio made their way through the forest. She looked at her sister, who marched like a soldier next to her, then to Kid.

"Hey …..'yawn' Kid? Why do we have to go at this time of night into the forest again?"

"Because witches are less active at night. So killing her should be only a little problem." he said. Liz seemed to hear his words only in slow motion, but nodded none the less. At this rate she didn't even hear the sounds of the dark, scary forest. The howls of different kinds of animals or the leaves in the wind. Nothing mattered when she was tired. Kid noticed that.

"Liz, I expect you and Patty to be fully awake and ready to fight. I have to count on you both." "I am so ready to fight, Kid." said Patty highly motivated. Liz just 'mhm'ed and kept walking. Her half closed eyes opened fully as they reached their destination. A small house stood well hidden between thick trees and bushes. The moon shined down on it, creating a dangerous glow around it. Liz was fully awake now and scared as hell.

"Ok, we're here. Liz, Patty…weapon mode." Kid said.

"Okey dokey." said Patty and transformed. Liz was shivering a bit, but also transformed. Kid caught them in the air and held them in their usual position with his pinkie on the trigger of his pistols. He slowly made his way to the front door, checking if it was open. As the door didn't move he shot it open.

"Great, make yourself known for being here." Liz said sarcastically.

Kid 'shh'ed as he looked around carefully. As he walked into the living room he noticed a hat, lying on its side on the table. He couldn't take it. He had to make it right. After adjusting the hat in the exact middle of the table he looked through the rooms. Nobody. The only option was the staircase to the upper floor. He took a deep breath and walked upstairs. The wood under his shoes creaked a bit as he made his way towards the last room. He quietly opened the door and saw the witch sleeping in her bed at the other end of the room. That was his chance. He slowly made his way towards the bed but stopped abruptly as he saw a small rabbit sitting in front of him. The little animal looked at him curious.

"Hello, who are you?" he whispered as he picked the rabbit up. He turned it from right to left and seemed to be in a kind of trance "You're completely symmetrical." he cooed and petted it.

"Kid, be careful. It could be a trap or something to protect the witch. Kill it or throw it away, we have to be careful." Liz whispered. Kid seemed to become normal again.

"Yeah I know." he said and put the rabbit down. But he couldn't hurt the symmetrical rabbit. It was like he was blocked on the inside.

"Snap out of it, idiot!" Liz whispered harsh. The rabbit hopped under a cupboard and hid there. Now, with the symmetrical rabbit out of sight, Kid could concentrate again. Only a few steps separated him from the witch. With both pistols ready, he stopped walking as he stood in front of the bed. The witch stirred and turned over. '_Now' _he thought. But stopped dead in his actions as he saw, that she was only his age. '_Maybe 14 or 15'. _He snapped out of his thoughts as the witch opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Annas POV<strong>

I had the strangest of all dreams in my life before I woke up. I was in a colourful land full of vegetables, which sat in a giant pot and took a bath. The vegetables seemed to be attached to a mushroom, which jumped from a tree in the pot. After that they all cheered for me to join in. Thankfully I awoke from that dream.

The good thing was that my mind put me in a pleasant one after that. I dreamed that a really good looking guy was standing over my bed, with two pistols in his hands. The moonlight that shone through my window made him glow a bit and I could see his golden eyes as they reflected the light. He was dressed in a black suit as if he wanted to go to a formal party. Maybe it was my prince to take me away from here. '_That would be great' _I sighed and started to turn over again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>with Kid<strong>

"Mhm take me with you, my prince. That would be great." the witch mumbled as she looked through half lidded eyes up at Kid. Said boy started to flush in an instant as both of his weapons started to giggle at her words.

"Hey, Kid. Seems like you got an admirer." Patty giggled.

"Quit it. That's not funny!" he whispered back, still a bit red.

"Oh come on, your highness. Got a knot in your panties?" Liz snickered.

"Enough." Kid got a hold of himself and rose his pistols.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Annas POv<strong>

I heard my prince still talking. He really wanted to take me with him. I turned over again and opened my eyes. But the only thing I saw was a small black hole**. **_'The pistols!' _I thought panicked.

"Time to end this." I heard him say in a dark tone….


	3. Let the hunt begin

**BANG BANG BANG!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That was all I heard as I ran through the dark of the forest. That pistol-guy was not far behind me. I was lucky to have great reflexes and a lot of speed, otherwise I would be dust by now.

_(What happened before)_

As he stood at my bed and I could see in the holes of his pistols. I panicked and jumped out of the bed. He shoot at me but I was faster. I ran out of the door and into the forest which was at least 10 minutes ago. Since then we played a game of cat and mouse.

(_Back to reality)_

I heard him curse behind me. Obliviously because I was faster than him. As I ran I couldn't stop thinking about his golden eyes. Somewhere I heard of that before but I couldn't remember.

**BANG BANG! **

More shots rang right beside me. _'Time for my trump card'_ I thought. I dodged branches and bushes to get to my training ground. I've set up all kinds of traps and difficult obstacles I could think of there. These were my life insurance in times like this. Well, not entirely but it could tire out or kill enemies. But I had to get there first. That good looking killer was chasing me through the whole forest. If it would be any other reason besides killing me then I would so freak out now. But that's unlikely to happen…

**Kid's POV**

'_Damn she's fast'_

I never thought to meet someone who's as fast as me. The only one I know is Black Star but even he is not my level. The witch is not far away from me but far enough to keep me at a good distance. '_Tactic_' I thought. She wants' to hide in the forest. But I doubt that's all she's going to do. She still hasn't shown me her true power.

The forest was getting thicker every minute and I had to push myself to keep up to her. Liz and Patty said nothing; I think they were as concentrated as me. As we run though the trees I saw some strange looking things made of wood. '_Remains of houses?' _I never thought someone lived that far from the city. '_Argh, they're so unsymmetrical destroyed, everywhere was a piece from a different house' _

"Kid, think of the witch, we have to get her." said Liz. I saw her reflection on the metal of the gun. She was right. If we don't get her more students will- 'snap'

"Ugh." I said as I hung upside down from a tree. '_A noose-trap?' _For a short moment I was surprised but then I shot at the robe and fell down. I landed on my feet and gave chase again. What a cheap trick. '_I will not fall for that again' _I thought.

Yeah, that was **before** I met the bear-traps, the Spear-Traps, a lot more of Noose-Traps and a few holes with a sticky substance. What the hell? What kind of witch was she? Were these the traps she killed the other students with? If that theory was true then I was really disgusted and shocked. But still I wonder; if that's the way she killed the others, then what could she do with magic? She must be really dangerous if she didn't even have to use magic against our top ranked students.

'Snap!'

"Another trap." I said and jumped in the air. That way I could avoid nooses and other traps on the ground. '_I'll get you, witch!"_

**Anna's POV**

'_Damnit damnit damnit'_ I thought. Why could he not die in some of the traps? He was getting closer and closer as he jumped over them. My parcour was almost over and I had nothing else in my sleeve. Well, except for my defensive-magic-system. I was getting out of breath from all the running and keeping away from glowing bullets. The night didn't help my situation; I was tired and not really used to running in darkness. So I did what I normally did when there is now way out of it…HIDE!

Pathetic I know. My eyes drifted from left to right, searching for a nice tree to hide. It took a few meters, but I found one. Quickly I covered myself behind it. Its roots were thick and I could push myself against a small hollow. After a few seconds of holding my breath I heard something rustling behind me and felt a soft thud in my backside.

'_Shit, he got me' _I thought panicked.

Slowly I turned my head a bit and expected a gun in my face, but all I saw was a puff of white fur with black ears.

"Bunny!" I said surprised. "I thought he shot you." I picked my rabbit up and held it against my chest. Bunny's black ears were flat against his head as I petted him a bit. Mostly to calm myself. I heard nothing. It was way to quiet. I moved my body to peek a bit around the tree. Behind myself was nothing. '_Phew_'

'click'

My head shot forward again and saw that the pistol-guy was standing right before me. My eyes went wide and I gripped Bunny tightly against me.

"Got you." He said. These golden eyes of his were gleaming with the intend to kill and his mouth was turned upside into a slight smirk. Like a hungry snake looking at a wounded mouse.

"_And don't forget, dear students, that a shinigami is one of the greatest enemies of witches' kind. It's really dangerous to fight against one, but it gets you even more glory when these golden snake like eyes close with a look of pain and agony."_

That was a memory from school. Miss Samantha said that to us before she disappeared and was later killed in the Pyramid of Anubis. '_Golden Eyes…Holy Shit!'_

'_That gyu is a shinigami?!' I thought panicked._

"Yes, that's me." he responded. '_Eh?'_

"Was I thinking out loud?" I whispered to Bunny. I didn't dare look Death in the eye.

"Indeed." the pistol-guy said. Slowly I lifted my eyes to look at him.

"But what you said as we stood at your bed was more hilarious, gyhaha." A female voice laughed. Ah that was one of his guns. So he was a weapon Meister too. Great, that lowers my chances to survive to 2.5 percent.

"Come on, Kid. Let's get her soul already, I'm tired." said the other gun.

So, that was it. I imagined my death not like that, but it can't be helped. I knew when I had to give up. I closed my eyes tight, gripping Bunnies fur and prepared for the pain.

But…..nothing came. Slowly I opened my right eye, then my other. What I saw confused me a bit. The Shinigami was shaking like crazy. His guns were pointed at me but he didn't pull the trigger. What was wrong?

**Kid's POV**

"Kid, snap out of it!" yelled Liz. "Kid, what's wrong?" asked Patty.

But wasn't that oblivious?

She held the symmetrical bunny in her arms. I couldn't destroy something so perfect. But I had to! On the other side I couldn't. Gaah, what should I do? The witch was looking at me confused, but I didn't care right now. But….the bunny started moving. It hopped out of her arms and towards me and stopped right on front of me. It looked at me with its black eyes and started to clean its muzzle.

Then everything was a blur…..

**Anna's Pov**

You won't believe what I tell you right now. I was so shocked I can't even think straight. Remember Bunny? That cute little white rabbit with black ears which I got out of a hat? Well, let's say my picture of him changed, **drastically**. After Bunny hopped out of my arms and stopped in front of that Kid-guy, he started to clean himself. Nothing new, right? Well, after Bunny was finished he hopped around 'Kid'. Still nothing special, I know. But then Bunny hopped high in the air against Kid's stomach and kicked him with a loud "BOOM" at least one kilometre away from here. The impact made the trees shake and me losing my balance. He let his guns fall as he was kicked. They transformed into girls and looked as shocked as me.

"Kid!" the yelled in union. The taller one yelled the name of the other one, which transformed into a gun again. They wanted to continue. But Bunny had something against it. He did almost the same thing he did with Kid. First he kicked the gun and then the girl who held it in two different directions. Each followed by a loud BOOM and shaking trees.

Then everything was quiet. Bunny turned and hopped towards me again. He stopped in front of my shoes, lifted his upper body and sat only on his bum and big feet, looking up at me. His two little paws were hanging in front of his chest.

"You're a strange little guy, you know that?" I asked disbelieving. Bunny just looked at me and moved his ears. Then he started hopping in the direction he kicked Kid and waited for me. '_What?' _

"You want to go after that killer?" I asked him. Bunny just scratched his ears with his left big foot. I think that means 'yes'.

I sighed and followed him. I know what you think.

'Is she crazy? Why would she search for the one who tried to kill her? Why is she following a bunny?' I don't know myself, really. I just had that feeling…

So me and Bunny made our way through the dark forest, searching for the Grim Reaper. What a joy. My feet hurt like crazy and I was tired as hell. After half an hour we found him. A long road of dirt and broken branches showed us how hard he landed. Kid sat unconscious against a tree. His head was hanging low and I could see blood dripping from his face and onto the earth. A poor sight really.

Bunny hopped in front of him and started to bite at his trousers.

"Bunny!" I exclaimed. I walked in front of him and put Bunny aside. Then I took a small branch and poked Kid. As he didn't seem to move I sat beside him. '_So what now?' _I looked at Bunny for help but he just liked his fur.

After a while of sitting next to Kid I sighed and started to pick the reaper up piggyback stile. He was cold but I thought that would be normal for Death himself. Bunny did nothing to help me. I thought a rabbit that could kick shinigamis a kilometre away could eventually transform itself into a big rabbit and carry me, but I was wrong. Bunny just hopped high next to me. It took us at least 2 hours to get home. I pushed my door open and put Kid on my couch. My whole body hurt. I put a blanked over him and went upstairs, Bunny right behind me. I shot my bed a longing look and let myself fall into it, not bothering to cover myself. With half lidden eyes I looked at Bunny next to my pillow and he back at me.

"Hey Bunny, if he wakes up and tries to kill me again could you please kick him again?" I said tiredly. Bunny hopped on my pillow and cuddled himself next to my head. His body was warm and it soothed me till I fell into a deep sleep.

**AN **

**Sorry for the lack of updates but work was getting really stressful and I was so k.o. that I couldn't bring myself to write. I hope you can forgive me and enjoyed the chapter.**

**P.s. it could take me a while to post the next so don't worry I it takes longer**

**Till then, have a good day/week and see you in the next chapter, bye**

**xTheRabbitofDoomx**


End file.
